Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Lost Episodes
by DragonSoul Prod
Summary: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ended a few years ago, but I decided to continue writing some of the episodes. Read on as Grim struggles being friends with a demon child and an idiot.
1. Underworld Annual Big Picture

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - The Lost Episodes**

Episode 01. Underworld Annual Big Picture

"La-TE- DAA! Daa- TE - LAAA!" Grim shouts, getting ready for a photo in the underworld.

Billy walks in from a rough day at school, he remembers the day as if it was yesterday; even though it was just today:

_"Hey, nerd! Get over here so I could give ya' a wedgie!" Sperg shouts at Billy._

_"Please, Sperg. I just got new undies yesterday!" Billy pleads._

_Billy is beat up and given a wedgie._

_"Ha! That's for walkin' in my SCHOOL!" Sperg yells, pointing at Billy._

_"Aw man, my undies." Billy says._

_"At least yours don't cause you to bounce back and forth hitting the celling! OUCH!" Principle Goodvibes says hitting the celling, which reveals to the audience that he also was a victim of Sperg's wedgies._

"Hey, Grim!" Billy shouts.

"Yes, you dimwitted piece of oblivion in which destroys all thoughts of happiness in my mind." Grim states.

"Watcha' doin?" Billy asks.

"Dang it, Billy! Don't you see that I'm tryin' to get ready for my U.H.S.A.B.P that is an hour away!" Grim shouts.

"Your what?" Billy asks.

"THE UNDERWORLD HIGH SCHOOL ANNUAL BIG PICTURE!" Grim screams.

"I WANNA' COME! I WANNA' COME! I WANNA' COME!" Billy shouts.

"Dang it, Billy! NO, ya' can't come! You'll mess it up, boy! Just like ya' messed up Skarr's life!" Grim screams.

Skarr peeks from the window in rage.

"Come on, COME ON, come on!" Billy screams.

An eternity seems to pass as Billy continues to beg Grim to let him come, days pass, years pass, making the timeline not even fit into the day when Grim takes the picture.

"FINE, child! You could COME!" Grim screams.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Billy screams.

"By the way, where's Mandy?" Grim asks.

"Oh, she's just at home spending quality time with her parents." Billy says.

The screen closes in on Mandy's window, and screams of her parents are heard in the background while they are being whipped by Mandy.

"Hey, dude. I thought we were going to watch the Mega-Man-Down Wrestlin' Marathon today!" Irwin randomly pops out of nowhere and states.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Grim! Looks like I won't be able to come after all." Billy says.

"Hooray! HAPPY DAY! - Oh, I mean. That's too bad!" Grim reveals, sarcastically at least.

"Well, just in case..." Grim mutters, as he ties Billy's hands together.

"Wait, my bestest friend in the world doesn't trust me?" Billy asks.

"I thought I was your bestest friend in the world, dude." Irwin reminds Billy.

"SHUT UP, IRWIN! Can't you see me talking to my bestest friend the the world!" Billy asks.

"Rrrrgh!" Grim mutters as he walks away.

"Okay, Irwin. Time to watch the marathon!" Billy said.

"Alright, I got the popcorn!" Irwin shouted.

"NOT RIGHT NOW, IRWIN! THE MARATHON'S STARTING!" Billy shouted.

"Now, get ready for the MMDWM, folks! Five, four, three, two...!"

Suddenly, the television explodes.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"I told you idiots to stop watching the television I paid for! That is, unless, you have money!" Mandy shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Mandy. But men don't give their money to girls." Billy states.

Mandy stares at Billy enraged.

"Heh heh. Mandy, why are you wearin' a mask? It ain't Halloween yet, silly. But I'll play along! (puts on a Grim Reaper costume) See! HAHAHAHA!" Billy cries.

Mandy thinks of Billy's laughing and snaps, throwing both Billy and Irwin into the garage.

"Well, that was a bust! Hey, look a shiny mirror!" Billy shouts.

"Hey, Billy. Don't touch that, everytime we have fun, something horrible happens." Irwin stated.

"Ah, who cares! Besides, you're half vampire and mummy! I thought you learned from that Halloween special, what was it called!" Billy said.

"Billy, watch out!" Irwin shouted.

Billy and Irwin get sucked into mirror.

"Where are we?" Billy and Irwin asked.

"Hey, everyone smells so good! This must be Grim's High School Reunion Picture! I gotta' take it with im'!" Billy cried.

"Billy, I donno' about this. That weird guy keeps looking at me funny." Irwin states.

Weird Guy keeps staring.

"Oh, wait. It's a woman." Irwin said.

"Shut up, you! We gotta' find Grim." Billy yelled.

"Alright, sheesh."

"Ah, thank you for the soda pop, Nick! I always liked your brand. (sips) What is this stuff made out of anyway?" Grim asked.

"Guts, organs, urine, and blood." Nick stated.

Grim spits the soda out.

"Hi, Grim!" Billy shouted.

"Billy! Irwin! How'd you get here?" Grim asked.

"We accidentally went into your magic mirror!" Billy yelled.

"Oh, no! I'm finished!" Grim screamed.

"I don't no what you're talkin' about, but I'm going to take the picture with you!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry, dude, but you have to be an old classmate from the school." Nick reminds Billy.

"Oh, we are. Look at the yearbook's old photos." Billy states.

"Oh, this seems to be legit." Nick said.

"How are you in the photo? YA WEREN'T BORN YET!" Grim shouted.

"While we were going back in time to find my cat, I was able to find a way to your old school right in time for the yearbook photos." Billy said.

"You idiot! Irwin was there too?" Grim asked.

"I was in it for the chicks." Irwin said.

"No!" Grim yells in fear.

"Well, dudes, picture is in an hour. Don't be late. (walks away)" Nick stated, as Billy and Irwin follow him.

"I have to stop Billy from ruining the picture! But how?" Grim wondered.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES)

"Here's the camera, principal dude." Nick said.

"WagaWagaWaga!" the principal shouts.

"I'll take that as a 'thanks'." Nick said.

"WagaWagaWaga!" the principal shouts once more.

"Start the picture now? You got it, dude." Nick said.

"I wonder what happens when you speak to him in his own language." Billy wondered.

"WagaWaga Wa Haga NoWaha. (I think you look like a disturbed porkipine juice on a Mars day with bugs)" Irwin stated to the principal.

The principal walks away.

"Heh, I guess I did it wrong."

"Oh, no! The picture's starting!" Billy yelled.

"The picture's starting! I gotta head there quick and stop Billy! (runs and slips onto a table, falling into a trash can)" Grim shouted.

"Gotta' stop Billy! (gets onto sytche, while fungus and trash is covering his whole body)"

"Aaack!" a giant bird bumps into Grim, covering him with feathers.

"BILLY!" Grim shouted.

"WagaWagaWaga!" the principal states.

"Oh, is everyone ready for the picture?" Nick asked.

"Yes, hurry it up already! I'm not getting any younger!" Eris yells.

"WAIT!" Grim shouted, with everyone looking at him as he is covered with feathers and fungus.

"What?"

"Billy, that boy over there is... NO, NOT THAT BOY! THE OTHER ONE! NO, THAT'S A GIRL! STUPID PERSON! HIM! THAT BOY is going to RUIN THE PHOTO!" Grim shouted.

"No, Grim. I just wanted to take the picture with you because you're my bestest friend in the world." Billy said.

"Yeah, whatever! He's going to ruin the picture!" Grim yelled.

"Shut up, Grim! No one cares what you think!" Eris yells.

"Yeah, just stand and take the picture! Ya think I want to be here? Well, I don't okay! My mom forced me, man, forced me!" Boogey cried, sobbing as he ran away.

"Awkward." Irwin said, eating a hot dog.

"Grim, let the boy take the picture!" another person yelled.

"Yes, I think we should let the boy take the picture due to the fact that he is trying to start a new line friendship with Grim, and that the peace of the world represents their friendship." the principal states, finally talking correctly.

Suddenly, a rock is thrown at the principal and he is knocked out.

"Okay, everyone say cheese!" Nick yelled.

"CHEESE!"

At home, Grim and Billy review the picture.

"Wow, Grim! You look like a chicken!" Billy shouted.

"Rrrrggh..." Grim mutters, angered at the fact that Billy didn't ruin the picture and he took it looking like a chicken.

Back at the school, Principal Goodvibes is seen hanging from the school flag pole.

"DETENTION FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN! Hey, can someone help me out here? Please." Principal Goodvibes says, as Sperg walks away.


	2. Fly, Billy, Fly

**Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy - The Lost Episodes**

Episode 01. Fly, Billy, Fly

Billy gets ready for a day at school, from brushing his teeth to eating his breakfast.

"Hmmm... breakfast. The best time of the day!" Billy shouts, as he prepares to eat his breakfast.

However, his breakfast flies to the celling.

"What gives?" Billy asks, in his funny voice.

"HA! That's for eating my breakfast yesterday!" Grim yells, as he walks away.

"Aw man..." Billy muttered.

Suddenly, Billy hears an engine running from outside. He checks to see what it is and it turns out his bus left without him, making him have to run to school.

When, Billy gets to school, he receives a dentention from Ms. Butterbean for being late.

"Aw man..." Billy muttered.

During detention, Billy sits in his chair, reading a comic book. Sperg shoots spit balls at Billy while he's there, and for a few minutes, Billy ignores them. However, Sperg constantly throws them at Billy, trying to make Billy notice him. Billy continues to ignore them until he picks one up and tries to fire it at Sperg. Ms. Butterbean catches him, sadly, and gives him an extra hour of detention.

"Aw man..." Billy muttered.

Billy comes home from school and sees Grim watching Dorothy The Explorer, and slowly walks away.

"Wait, Billy! It's not what it looks like! I was just flippin the channels, that's all! Dorothy, I hope you get there!" Grim screams.

Suddenly, Mandy walks up.

"Grim, it's an education kids show. Of course, she's going to get there. If she didn't, there would be lawsuits, letters from angry parents, and the Pak-Pak 5 would have to defend the company that produces the episodes in their treehouse, and a war would start, which would send a signal to alien planets, and send spaceships to Earth, and Dorothy The Explorer would be permanently canceled(you see the aliens take the televisions of Earth into their spaceship as Mandy finishes her sentence)." Mandy stated.

"You are one strange child. Ya know that?" Grim said.

Billy returns and changes the channel to an action show called SuperBusters, where the main character Bust is able to fly around the city and avoid all kinds of obstacles his enemies set for him.

"I wish I was like Bust! Then, I'd be able to fly and not get in trouble, get wedgies, or any of that stuff!" Billy yelled, as he looked at Grim.

"Why ya' lookin at me, child?" Grim asked.

"Make me FLY!" Billy yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I? Everytime I grant you mystical powers, ya' somehow end up ruining it for everyone else!" Grim yelled.

"PLEASE, PLEASE!" Billy pleaded.

"Do it, Grim. I want to see how long it takes for him to mess anything up!" Mandy yelled.

"Fine, Mandy." Grim replied.

Grim shoots a mystical blast at Billy, granting him flying abilities.

"Awesome!" Billy yells.

"Okay, Billy. If you mess anything up from now and tomorrow, you owe me your college fund. All of it!" Mandy shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Billy chanted, in his comical voice, as he ran away.

The next day arrives, in a heartbeat, and Billy gets ready for school by brushing his teeth and then eating his breakfast. Billy prepared to eat his breakfast, but it flew to the celling. However, this time, Billy flies up to retrieve it, and he eats it.

"DANG IT!" Grim yelled.

The bus arrives, and Billy misses it. But he flies to school, and the kids who get off the bus praise him.

After school, Billy walks home, only to get sidetracked by Sperg.

"Hey, nerd! Come here so I can beat ya' up, just like I did in the last part of this episode!" Sperg yelled out.

"Wish you could, BUT..." Billy said, as he flew into the sky.

"Dang it! I'LL GET YA ONE DAY!" Sperg yells, until a car crashes into him.

"Wow, life's way better when you're able to fly! I should of thought about this a long time ago!" Billy shouted.

"Hey, Billy! How's it goin?" Irwin asks.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm able to fly now because Grim gave me cool superpowers!" Billy yelled.

"Wow, Billy. That's pretty cool. Well, it's kind of expected. I mean, Grim always gives you powers. (chuckles) This is really nothin' new, dude!" Irwin gloats.

"You're just saying that because you can fly too using your vampire-mummy powers! Well, how bout' we race home and see who's better at flying!" Billy asked.

"You're on, Billy! Don't cry when I beat you, okay?" Irwin replied.

Billy and Irwin prepared to race, with both of their feet ready to ascend, the race began. However, Irwin fell to the ground when tripping due to the fact that his shoe wasn't tied. Suddenly, Sperg and his friends come up and start beating Irwin up.

"BILLY! HELP!" Irwin pleads as Billy flies in the air, with Irwin getting pulverized in the background.

Billy sees some birds and decides to fly with them.

"I'm flyin! I'M FLYING!" Billy says, until he crashes into a tree.

Billy takes a paper from the tree off of his face and glances at it. He noticed it talked about a parade in Endsville that would feature floats, including Purple The Pig, a famous float that has been used for centuries in Endsville.

"Purple The Pig, huh?" Billy wondered, as he put his fingers to his chin.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES)

When Billy gets home, he watches Grim watching Dorothy The Explorer.

"C'mon, Dorothy! Make it to the end of the road!" Grim yelled.

"GRIM!" Billy screamed.

"No, it's not what it looks like, child." Grim said, as he changed the channel to a romance channel, where two people were kissing.

"OH NO! CHILD, you weren't supposed to see that yet!" Grim shouted, as he turned the television off.

Suddenly, the television shoots back on, at a commercial about girls. Grim destroys the television with his scythe, breathing in and out softly.

"Hey, Grim! Today, a parade is going to take place in the big city! Purple The Pig is going to fly, and I'll fly with him!" Billy screams.

"Ya mean that float that's going to be flying!" Grim asked.

"YEAH!" Billy yelled, as he left the room to go to the parade.

"Oh, no! Billy will ruin the parade, and I'll pay for it!" Grim yelled.

"What's the big deal? Let Billy get in trouble. You'll just complicate things if you try to stop him. Besides, you already tried that in the last part of the episode and ended up making yourself look bad in front of all your old classmates." Mandy stated.

"True, but if anything happens to Billy, you won't be able to get his college fund money. And plus, the show needs some comical relief from Billy. Otherwise, the show would be all scary and dark. And I'm not going to change my personality for the directors just so they can get more money. That's not me! So let's save Billy from being the most hated person in Endsville and then going to jail or something like that!" Grim yelled.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES. HOWEVER, HAROLD(BILLY'S DAD) WALKS THROUGHOUT THE SCREEN AND STOPS IT FROM COMING)

"Whoa whoa! Billy's finally good at something and you two are gonna ruin it? No way! I mean, why does it seem like you guys always want to mess Billy's life up?" Harold asked.

"Because Billy is..." Mandy said, interrupted, as she puts her finger out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let me stop you right there, missy! All I know is Billy's good at something and that's good news to me! Hey, Gladys! Billy's finally good at something, flying! Let's go support him like good parents should, although we never do, but we can do now!" Harold yelled.

"Sure, I'll start the car!" Gladys yelled.

Gladys and Harold leave the house, heading for the parade.

"Well, Mandy. Looks like we're on our own on this one! Mandy?" Grim asked.

Grim runs out the house and sees that Mandy went with Gladys and Harold to get to the parade faster to stop Billy. Enraged, he decides to take a nearby cab and enters the car.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES)

"Okay, everybody! Today, Purple The Pig is going to be flying during our float parade! We've got Panda The Poodle(a poodle is shown on a balloon, trying to descend), Stan Hand(a hand is shown, with a man inside gasping for air, trying to escape the hand float), and Norris The Forest(a forest is shown, with monkeys surrounding it, causing it to crash into a nearby building)! But nothing beats PURPLE THE PIG!" a spectator yells.

Purple The Pig ascends into the air, only for Billy to head for him.

"What! That boy is heading straight for Purple The Pig! He's going to ruin me! And why do I scream at everything I say!" the spectator yells, questioning himself.

"I don't know, man! But Billy must be stopped!" Grim shouts, arriving.

Suddenly, the spectator faints at the sight of the Grim Reaper.

"Billy, get down from there right now!" Mandy screams.

"Why! You said if I ruin anything, you'll get my college fund. So what's the problem?" Billy asked.

"He's got a point." Mandy says, abandoning Grim.

"Dang it, Mandy!" Grim shouted, attempting to stop Billy on his own.

Purple The Pig flies in the sky, until Billy crashes into it and causes it to crash onto the ground, hitting cars and Principal Goodvibes, who's nearby.

"COOL!" Billy shouts as the screen closes up on Grim, with Billy flying in the background.

"Billy!" Grim yelled out of anger.

Strangely, a man comes out of the damaged Purple The Pig.

"Aw man. They promised me Purple The Pig was gonna be my new house!" an old man yelled.

"HEY! THEY LIED, PURPLE THE PIG WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY THAT OLD MAN! GET HIM!" a man from the audience yelled.

Quickly, an entire hoard from the audience comes and attacks the old man, and the spectators and announcers.

"No, please! I haven't finished taking my karate lessons!" a nerdy spectator/judge says as he's getting punched.

"They're attacking! Gladys, we must escape!" Harold shouted.

"What about Billy?" Gladys asked.

"Who's Billy? RUN, WOMAN!" Harold yelled, as he grabbed Gladys and ran for it.

The entire town starts going in flames as Grim and Billy watch from afar.

"That was fun! Thanks, Grim!" Billy chants, as he walks away.

"Wait a minute, where are you going!" Grim says until he is stopped by a man.

"Hello, you. I'm Nathan Bucks, the owner of the Purple The Pig franchise." Nathan states.

"So! Why does that concern me?" Grim asks.

"Here's the charges for messing up my parade, and killing Purple The Pig!" Nathan shouts as he walks away.

Grim looks at the charges and falls to the ground.

"You owe me for messing up the tv I paid for!" Mandy yells as she walks across the screen.

**THE END**


	3. Grim Gets A Job

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - The Lost Episodes**

Episode 02. Grim Gets A Job

Grim laid on the couch after a rough day of reaping eating cereal and watching soap operas. However, Harold gets in front of the television and blocks his way.

"What's the big idea, fatso?" Grim asked.

"You ever think of getting a job?" Harold asked.

"You ever think of losing some weight?" Grim yelled.

"Hey, calm down! At least I don't stay at home watching soap operas all day!" Harold shouted.

"I'm the Grim Reaper! I reap souls everyday, idiot." Grim said.

"Oh, what, for like two minutes?" Harold asked.

"Please just let me be, Harold." Grim said.

"No, you set a bad example for Billy when you sit down all day!" Harold shouted.

Billy is shown sitting by Grim, eating cereal.

"Yeah, you set a bad example for me, man." Billy replied.

"See? Come with me, Grim. We're gettin' you a job." Harold ordered.

"Oh great." Grim muttered.

Grim and Harold are shown at a car place.

"Okay, Grim. All you have to do is sell a car." Harold said.

"Well, this should be easy." Grim said.

Suddenly, some one walked up looking at a car.

"Everything alright, sir?" Grim asked.

"Yeah, except your face!" the guy yelled.

"Rrrgh...Well, anyway. Which car do you plan on buying?" Grim asked.

"One that doesn't have your face on it!" the guy yelled again.

"Rrrrgh...I can give you a nice car, sir. I recommend one that is only three-hundred buc..." Grim paused, interrupted.

"Your face is ugly!" the guy yelled one last time.

"WILL YA SHUT UP ALREADY? DON'T YA SEE I'M TRYIN TO FIND YA' A CAR! AND THE REASON WHY MY FACE IS UGLY TO YOU IS BECAUSE I'M...THE GRIM REAPER!" Grim shouted.

"Aaaaaah!" the guy screamed, like a little girl.

Suddenly, Harold and the owner of the car dealership place walk up.

"Wait, you're the Grim Reaper?" the owner asked.

"Yeah, so what!" Grim yelled.

Grim and Harold are thrown out of the car place and onto the hard concrete with Grim falling first and Harold landing on him, then farting.

"Well, Grim. Let's find more places for you to work at, old pal!" Harold cried.

Grim and Harold searched at all kinds of places, but due to Grim being the Grim Reaper, he was always rejected.

"Well, Grim. Looks like no one wants you." Harold said.

"Oh, goodie! Let's go home, the soaps are on! Darlean can't take her eyes off Joey and..." Grim said.

"Wait a minute, Grim! You can work at home! I'll be your boss!" Harold yelled.

"Rrrrrgh..." Grim muttered.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES)

"Okay, Grim. Your first line of buisness will be to wash the dishes! Think ya can handle it?" Harold asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? All it is is Billy's unwashed dishes! How hard can it be?" Grim bragged.

Grim picked up a sponge and took a plate from the sink. As he started to clean it, a green monster emerged from it, attacking Grim and soon sucking him down the drain.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell him about the monsters that come from Billy's dishes. Gladys always has a problem with em!" Harold said, walking away.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES)

Grim returns home, covered in filth and fungus.

"Grim, what happened?" Harold asked.

"I had to get rescued from the sewers by some workers that were nearby. But everyone thought the monster was mine and chased me off." Grim said.

"Well, sadly, I'm cutting your salary because of this!" Harold yelled.

"But?" Grim said.

"No buts, mister. Until you get this job right, I will not give you pay!" Harold shouted, pointed to his behind.

"Rrrrgh..." Grim muttered.

Later, Grim was getting ready to mow the lawn.

"Okay, Grim. Now, you mow the lawn!" Harold ordered.

"For some reason, I feel this might be hard. But I'll try it." Grim said.

Grim turned on the lawn mower and prepared to mow the grass. As he mowed it, Sperg and his gang watched him and readied their insults.

"Hey, Grim! Can ya mow my lawn for me? Heh!" Sperg laughed.

"Yeah, you stupid bag of bones!" a bully yelled.

"You're a sissy. Only sissies mow lawns! I thought you were supposed to be the Grim Reaper, but all I see is Sissie McSisSis. HA!" Sperg yelled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU BRATS WH..." Grim paused.

"Grim, do your job or else!" Harold commanded.

"SISSY! HAHA! EVEN MANDY'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU! GET A LIFE, LOSER! HAHAHA!" Sperg yelled, walking away.

Grim continued mowing the grass until his robe got caught within it, and it was sucked away. Everyone in the neighborhood saw him and started laughing. Grim ran inside crying and Harold sighed.

The next morning, Grim ate breakfast with the others.

"Hey, My cereal doesn't have milk!" Billy cried.

"Oh, I'll get it, dear!" Gladys yelled.

"No, that's alright. Grim would be happy to do it!" Harold shouted.

"Oh, c'mon, man!" Grim yelled.

"Do I have to cut your salary in half? Or kick you out?" Harold asked.

"Rrrrgh, fine!" Grim yelled.

He got up and went to get some milk for Billy. However...

"Uum, Grim. I didn't want fat free milk." Billy said.

"Well, sorry! But it's the only milk we got!" Grim shouted.

"Actually, Grim. I want you to go to the store and get some milk for Billy!" Harold said.

"RRRGH!" Grim yelled.

When Grim returned, it was revealed he was attacked by the citizens again. He placed down the milk and walked away. However...

"Uum, Grim. I wanted chocolate milk." Grim said.

"C'MON!" Grim yelled.

"You know the drill, Grim." Harold said.

When Grim prepared to rest from the stress of Harold's jobs, he was called upon for another.

"What is it this time?" Grim asked.

"Oh, I want you to get the remote for me!" Harold cried.

The remote is shown right next to Harold's hand.

"Ya mean you can't just get your fat self to just use your hand to reach for it? It's that much of a challenge?" Grim asked.

"No, I'm trying to teach you how to become a worker." Harold said.

"I am a worker! Today, I had to reap some souls, thirty of them! And eleven of them took about four hours each! Then, I came home and you told me to go check the mail, then go to the store, then pump your gas, return a library book, find the cat, clean Billy's room, pick up medication, stop the toilet from flooding, dust the place, invite all the neighbors to a weekend party, travel to Mars, and to top it off, do yours and Billy's nasty laundry! So if that's not a worker, then what is?" Grim asked.

"Oh, Grim. I have one final job for you!" Harold replied.

"My final one? Oh, goodie! What is it?" Grim asked.

"Stop the monsters inside the kitchen!" Harold cried, referring to Billy's dish fungus.

"Okay, but if I don't come back, kill Billy and Mandy for me!" Grim yelled.

"I'll accomplish one of those!" Harold shouted.

Grim went into the kitchen and prepared to battle the monsters. All of them had Billy's face on them. Grim swinged his sytche around the kitchen, slicing all kinds of monsters.

"TAKE THIS, EVIL DOERS!" Grim yelled.

Suddenly, one swallowed him, but he was able to overpower it and use his sytche to suck it away. He was able to suck all of the monsters into his sytche, ending the fight. Suddenly, Hoss Delgado appeared.

"Aw man! You beat the monster?" Hoss asked.

"Yep!" Grim yelled.

"Well, tell Irwin we'll be needing him soon." Hoss said.

"Sure?" Grim said, confused.

Returning from his battle with the monsters, Grim smiled happily.

"Well, Grim. That's the end of your jobs." Harold said.

It was quiet for a moment, and Grim was expecting pay. However, Harold picked his nose and didn't even regard it.

"So where's my pay?" Grim asked.

"Oh, there was no pay. You living here counts for it so...see ya!" Harold yelled, running away into his car and escaping.

"What the hec, man?" Grim asked.

The police are outside Billy's house and Grim walks out to them.

"What's the deal?" Grim asked.

"It's him, he made the monsters! Arrest him!" a police officer yelled.

Grim is sentenced a century in jail and holds the bars.

"Well, that turned out as unexpected." Grim said.

"What are you in for?" Patrick asked.


	4. Grim and FredFredBurger Go To School

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Lost Episodes**

Episode 02. Grim and FredFredBurger Go To School

Grim sat in the Underworld at an award ceremony, awaiting an award he knew he was going to get. The awards were for the favorite monster in the Underworld, and whoever won it would be recognized by all in the Underworld. FredFredBurger sat behind Grim, pestering him about the awards.

"Hey, who do you think is going to get the award?" FredFredBurger asked.

"I don't know, idiot." Grim said.

It was quiet for a moment, until FredFredBurger continued talking.

"Who do you think's gonna get it now?" FredFredBurger asked.

"I said I don't know ya idiot!" Grim shouted.

"I hope I get it. My mama says if I do, I get a lot of cookies and milk!" FredFredBurger replied.

"Yeah, in a million years or at least when pigs fly!" Grim yelled.

The judge prepared to call out the name of the winner.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say that the winner of the most favorite monster IS..." he called.

"Oooh, goodie! I just know I'm going to win!" Grim cried.

FredFredBurger sat behind him, sucking on a lollipop he found in his armpit.

"THE GRIM REAPER!" he cried.

"YES! I KNEW IT'LL BE ME! GET OUT OF MY WAY, TUBBIE!" Grim screamed, referring to Fred.

As Grim went up to the stage, the judge prepared to give him his trophy, until...

"Hey, Grim?" the judge asked.

"What?" Grim asked.

"Well, I don't know how to tell ya this, pal, but..." the judge muttered.

"Just spit it out already!" Grim yelled.

"It says on your records that you never finished the fifth grade." the judge said.

"Oh, c'mon! I bet ya everybody in this room never even finished the FIRST GRADE!" Grim shouted.

Everybody whistles, except Boogie, who doesn't know how to whistle, so he spits out, making it sound like he's whistling.

"Uum, I'm sorry Grim. I can't give you the award until you finish the fifth grade." the judge said.

Grim walked away, sadened from not receiving the award. The judge looked at Fred, who was still sucking his lollipop.

"Oh, Fred. It seems you..." the judge said.

"I CAN SPELL MY NAME! F-R-E-D F-R-E... What comes after the E?" Fred asked.

"D, you moron!" Grim shouted.

"OH YES! LET ME START OVER! F-R-E-D F-R..."

The audience looked upon Fred with shock as he continued to call out his name letters.

"E-D. Uum, how do you spell B-U-R-G-E-R?" Fred asked.

"Rrrrrgh..." Grim muttered.

"I was going to te..." the judge said, interrupted.

"I DIDN'T FINIIIISH! Now, let me see... F-R-E-D F-R-E-D B-U-R-G-E-R! FREDFREDBURGER!" Fred shouted, waving his hands in the air.

"Anyway, it seems you didn't finish the fifth grade either so you must go with Grim to complete it." the judge said.

"FREDFREDBURGER!" Fred yelled.

"No! Please, anything but that! I don't wanna! I want my mommy!" Grim cried, getting dragged away by guards as FredFredBurger followed him.

(GRIM SYMBOL SHOWS AS THE SCENE CHANGES)

"Goodbye, Billy! Have a good day at school!" Gladys called.

"I will, mum!" Billy cried, walking to his bus.

Gladys stood at the door, grinning at nothing, until Grim came out with a backpack walking past her. She starting to laugh as Grim entered the Underworld bus, which had just arrived. When the bus left, Harold came out of the house.

"I told you to stop laughing at my hairy back problem." Harold said.

The screen shows Harold's filfthy back filled with hair, bugs, and fungus and the nasty song comes on.

Meanwhile, on the bus, Grim sits by himself as children laugh at him.

"Hey, I hope I'm not still in school when I'm your age, ugly!" an Underworld kid yelled.

The kids laughed on the bus as it rolled along, and even the bus driver laughed. Grim turned to the window as Fred called him to sit with him.

"HEY, REAPER GUY! LET'S SIT TOGETHER!" Fred shouted.

"Just ignore him Grim, he'll give up eventually." Grim said.

Fred got up from his seat and sat next to Grim.

"Can you spell your name?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Grim said.

"I can too! F-R-E-D F-R-E-D B-U-R-G-E-R! See I did it!" Fred yelled.

"Good for you." Grim said.

It was quiet for a moment, until Fred continued speaking.

"I can spell your name too! G-R-I-M! GRIM! FREDFREDBURGER! FRIENDS FOREVER!" Fred shouted.

"Rrrrgh... just a week of this, Grim and you're in the clear." Grim said.

The bus continued down the road until it reached the school.

At school, the teacher introduced Grim and Fred as well as herself.

"Okay, class. These students are The Grim Reaper and Fre..." the teacher said.

"LET ME! Okay, my name is FredFredBurger and I like nachos, cookies, but not celery... I do like pizza though and... I can spell my name! It's F-R-E-D F-R-E-D B-U-R-G-E-R!" Fred shouted.

"Anyway, my name is Mrs. Jellybean! And today, we will be doing an activity that involves teambuilding. I want all of you to get in teams of five and talk about your lives! Begin!" she yelled.

Everyone quickly found partners, leaving Grim, Fred, and one other person to work together. The teambuilding assignment began when FredFredBurger talked about his life and his favorite foods until Grim stopped him.

"Shut up, moron! We've heard enough out of you!" Grim shouted.

Suddenly, Fred started crying, and the teacher glared at Grim, who tried to make Fred feel better. Fred ran to the corner with Grim running after him, and the other student watching.

"Uum, Fred? I'm sorry, just please come out!" Grim shouted.

However, Fred continued to cry in the corner.

"How about I take you to an ice cream place after this?" Grim asked.

"Can I spell my name?" Fred asked.

"Yes, you can spell your stupid name." Grim said, angrily.

"FREDFREDBRUGER!" Fred yelled.

Grim looked back at the teacher, who glared at Grim once more before attending to work.

"Phew!" Grim shouted.

"Are we gonna begin this or not?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Grim said.

"My name is Phil and I..."

"MY NAME IS FREDFREDBURGER!" Fred yelled.

"Anyway, I like to..."

"I LIKE TO EAT NACHOS!" Fred interrupted.

"Rrrrgh, well, I hope to one day..."

"DO PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT HOUSES! YOU CAN LIVE IN THEM AND..." Fred interrupted again.

"Rrrrrrgh, shut up, you... you... YOU FAT GREEN PIECE OF TRASH!" the boy yelled.

Suddenly, the boy was sucked into a portal to a unknown place. And Mrs. Jellybean is seen pushing a button, which revealed she was the cause of the boy's disappearance.

"What the hec just happened, man?" Grim asked.

"I took the boy to another place. You see, Grim, when people act up in MY CLASS, I take it seriously and I send them to the worst place of all time!" the teacher revealed.

"Where?" Grim asked.

Suddenly, Billy is shown at home farting and millions of kids are heard screaming in pain.

Lunch came, and Grim ate his food by himself while Fred sat a table far away from him. Fred prepared to come to Grim's table, but was sidetracked by some kids.

"Hey, fattie! Give us your nachos!" a kid yelled.

"No, my mama gave this to me!" Fred yelled.

"Give it or else!" another shouted.

"No!" Fred yelled.

Suddenly, the kids took Fred's nachos and crushed them. Fred looked as his nachos were destroyed, and started to sob. Grim couldn't take enough of this and got up to defend Fred.

"Hey, look he's crying!" a kid yelled.

"What a baby! Heh heh hehehehehe... Ha...Haha... Hehehe... uum.. umm... Oh, wow..." the kid muttered.

The kid turned around and saw an angry Grim in front of him.

"Leave Fred alone, ya bullies!" Grim shouted.

"What if we say, no! Oh, wait, I just did! HA!" a Sperg looking monster cried.

Grim opened a portal and stood as all the bullies were sucked into it.

"Mommy, nooooo!" the Sperg-monster yelled.

"Thanks, scary Grim guy. But where the bad people go to?" Fred asked.

Harold is shown entering the bathroom at home, and went the toilet flushes, billions of kids, including adults are heard screaming in agony.

"Yep, that's a fine place to send people when I reap them." Grim said, laughing menacingly as Fred stands and watches.

"Hey, Grim. I have something to tell ya." Fred said.

"What, pal?" Grim asked.

"THIS WAS ALL A SET-UP!" Billy cried.

Many people started to take off masks, and Gladys was shown, Hos Delgado, and even Spongebob was shown.

"What the hec, man?" Grim asked.

"We wanted to help you become a better person, Grim. I set-up the entire thing!" Billy shouted.

Mandy walked up.

"Wait, Mandy? Why do you care about me?" Grim asked.

"I don't, but I want to send Mindy to that place you were telling me about." Mandy said.

"I LIKE NACHOS, AND COOKIES, AND..." Fred said.

"Rrrrrrgh, you put me through all this for nothing!" Grim yelled.

Grim chases Fred down the road as the episode ends.

Grim returns home and enters the bathroom, and once he flushes, kids are heard screaming, and he looks confused.


	5. Grim Adventures of IRWIN and Mandy?

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The Lost Episodes**

**Episode 3. Grim Adventures of IRWIN and Mandy?**

"I love pizza, because it's neat-za. I love pharoahs, because they have arrows? Orange, hmmm? I LOVE PIZZA, YO!" Irwin chanted.

Irwin was skipping through town, trying to rap until he ran into some thugs wearing bandanas.

"Ummm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Irwin paused.

"Oh, so you think you can rap, boy?" a man asked, intimidating Irwin.

"Oh, no... I was just..." Irwin paused.

"WHAT? Makin' a mockery of us, rappers? Is that it, poser?" another thug asked.

"No, I... I should start running now! AAAAAGH!" Irwin screamed.

Irwin started running away from the thugs until he finally lost them, but again bumped into something, a building. The building had a poster on it, reading: REPLACEMENT FOR BILLY, NEEDED. WE'LL FEED YOU, SOMETIMES...

"Oh, boy! What luck? Billy's getting replaced! Now, I can get closer to Mandy!" Irwin chanted.

As Irwin walked throughout town, he started to wonder about something.

"I wonder why Billy's getting replaced. Oh, well... WHAT THE?" Irwin asked.

Irwin spotted many people at Mandy's house waiting to be Billy's replacement.

"I, like, totally, like, should, like, be, like, your, like, repl..." one girl chanted.

"I can already tell you're going to be annoying, so please just go." Grim said.

The girl ran away, crying as Mandy walked up.

"So have any replacements yet?" Mandy asked.

"No, it's so hard! Everyone just doesn't have what it takes! One of them came with snow gear! SNOW GEAR! How is snow gear needed for a job like this? I tell ya, these people are idiots!" Grim yelled.

(laugh track)

"Hey, where did that laugh track come from? COME ON, TELL ME!" Grim yelled.

Suddenly, seven people exit a piece of the sky, and stand in front of Grim.

"So you are the ones who've been laughing at everything, even the day I slipped and fell on that banana! That's old! Now, say you're sorry." Grim ordered.

"We sorry, man." the audience said.

"Now, was that so hard?" Grim asked.

The audience beats up Grim, takes his robe and, fly off into space, yelling menacingly.

"HEY, LOOK! LET'S LAUGH AT GRIM NOT HAVING HIS ROBE ON EVEN IF WE SHOULD ACTUALLY BE CONCERNED, BUT THIS ISN'T THAT TYPE OF SHOW!" Sperg yelled, randomly.

The replacements started laughing at Grim, as he ran inside, weeping.

"WHY ME?" Grim asked.

"Hmph, this show is really losing its old quality." Mandy stated.

Irwin walked up, and special music came on, but it was shown someone was listening to music on their iPOD. Everyone looked at Irwin in awe, until Sperg punched him all the way to Mandy and the music came off.

"Aw man! My iPod fell! DANG IT!" one teen yelled before leaving.

"What do you want, Irwin?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, I just want to be Billy's replacement." Irwin said.

"What will you offer for me?" Mandy asked.

"Anything, I'll do whatever you want!" Irwin promised.

"Fine, everyone, leave!" Mandy yelled.

"Awwwwww..." everyone said.

An old guy with hiking gear walked up.

"This sucks! I walked, like forty thousand miles just to get here and I hear this! I even got chased by wolves along the way and in one town, I became an accomplice and had to escape! I even have the police chasing me right NOW!" the old guy yelled.

"Not my problem." Mandy said.

"Awwwww..." the old guy muttered.

"HEY, THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" a police officer yelled.

"Aw man!" the old guy yelled.

The old guy ran off as the police followed him from behind while Grim walked up.

"Did I miss anything?" Grim asked.

"Irwin's our replacement now." Mandy said.

"Okay, I guess he is better than Billy, in his own way." Grim muttered.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Irwin asked.

"Oh, we're going to start this tomorrow." Grim said.

"Oh, cool!" Irwin chanted.

Irwin went home, and did his daily things, play video games, do chores, and eat dinner. The whole time his face stayed in the same position: happy, which soon annoyed his Grandmama.

"HEY, WHY IS HE LOOKIN ALL HAPPY? THERE'S HUNGRY KIDS MILES AWAY FROM US AND HE'S HAPPY? BOY, I'M GONNA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" Grandmama shouted.

Grandmama hit Irwin's head with a bat several times, but it didn't phase him.

"WHAT THE BADOOZOS IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY, SON?" Grandmama asked.

"What is wrong with you, son?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I'm excited because tomorrow I start as Billy's replacement!" Irwin chanted.

"REPLACEMENT? Now why the heck is that boy gettin replaced? The person who needs to be replaced is you, Irwin! WHAT KIND OF GRANDSON ARE YOU? Heck, you're not even good at being a nerd now! You're all in between, Dracula don't like that, boy!" Dracula claimed.

Grandmama hit Dracula with a baseball bat, causing him to scream.

"WHY THE HECK YOU GONNA GO AROUND HITTIN' ME WITH A BAT, WOMEN? THIS AIN'T NO CARTOON!" Dracula yelled.

**DRAGONSOUL PROD: Heh heh, it is a cartoon, stupid.**

"Irwin ain't no dissapointment, he's just not the best at being anything. There's a difference!" Grandmama shouted.

"Oh, like that helped." Irwin muttered.

"SHUT UP, BOY!" Grandmama yelled, hitting him with a bat.

"DRACULA WAS WRONG. EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE EXCEPT DRACULA NEEDS REPLACIN!" Dracula cried.

"Hmmm, this place keeps getting weirder and weirder." Richard moaned.

When Irwin went to bed, he kept his eyes open almost all night, awaiting the new day. He even overheard strange conversations between Dracula, Richard, and Grandmama: ONES LIKE:

_"Hey, who missed?" Grandmama asked._

_"Oh, that was me, sorry." Richard said._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY? YOU A GROWN MAN, YOU SHOULDN'T BE MISSIN!" Grandmama yelled._

_"HEY, SHUT UP! DRACULA TRYIN' TO GET HIM SOME SLEEP! I HAVE A BIG DAY TOMORROW, IT'S THE FINALS IN BINGO!" Dracula yelled._

_"Oh, and another thing..." Grandmama said._

_Irwin finally closes his eyes to ignore the conversation._

Irwin finally woke up, and he looked at the clock, which read 8:59. He only had one minute to reach school or else he would be replaced on his first day! He quickly ran outside, and hopped on a car that was heading to school. He looked at his watch, which neared 9:00, so he used his vampire powers and flew the rest of the way, making it right on time in front of Grim and Mandy.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys. But I made it, right?" Irwin asked.

A few kids walked up and laughed at Irwin, who wasn't wearing anything, but his underwear. Irwin smiled, and covered up.

"Next time, be sure to put your clothes on at least. We don't want you embarrasing us." Mandy said.

"GOT IT!" Irwin promised.

In Ms. Butterbean's class, it was time for a test that Irwin didn't study for.

"Aw man! I forgot to study!" Irwin yelled.

"Here's your test, Irwin." Ms. Butterbean said.

"No, you're not giving a test today, remember? Weren't you going to let the kids watch a movie and eat pizza all day?" Grim asked.

Grim used his powers to change Ms. Butterbean's sense of thought.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Grim." Ms. Butterbean said.

"YAY!" all the kids chanted.

"Wow, thanks Grim!" Irwin cried.

"Don't mention it, boy. If you were Billy, you'd be jumping on my head right now shouting "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Grim shouted.

"So far, this day is pretty good!" Irwin yelled.

Lunch came and Grim was complaining due to the fact that everyone had lunch, but him.

"I wanted lunch too, ya know!" Grim complained.

"No one cares!" Mandy yelled.

Sperg walked up, and went to Irwin.

"HEY, IRWIN! TIME FOR YOUR DAILY BEATIN! GET UP!" Sperg ordered.

Mandy stared at Sperg, fiercely eventually causing him to shake.

"No need to get serious, okay. MOMMY!" Sperg cried.

"Thanks, Mandy! Wow, this day is good, but where's Billy?" Irwin asked.

A village is shown, and Billy is there, putting his feet inside guacamole with another man.

"ISN'T THIS FUN, BILLY?" the man asked, with a funny voice.

"Yes, Pedro. I can do this all day!" Billy yelled.

Meanwhile, back at home, Irwin meets up with Grim and Mandy.

"So, what fun are we gonna have now?" Irwin asked.

"Hmph, he can start, Grim." Mandy cried.

"Oh, goodie! He can do all our work, right?" Grim asked.

"Wait, what?" Irwin asked.

"You said anything, right?" Mandy questioned.

"Well, yes...but...Never mind." Irwin muttered.

"Okay, Irwin. First, we'll need you to..." Mandy said.

"Ooh, I wanna be apart of this! How about Irwin shaves my back?" Harold asked.

"Okay, your first line of buisness as Billy is to clean Harold's bacK." Grim ordered.

"I guess I can." Irwin replied.

"Oh, but do if we your teeth. I don't want you to ruin the experience for me until Billy starts shaving!" Harold yelled.

"How is that going to ruin the experience, yo?" Irwin asked.

"He said he was going to give it tomorrow, but..." Harold paused.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT I SAID?" Irwin asked.

"Oh, sorry, Irwin. You're so boring sometimes that I choose to imagine you as one of my friends." Harold said.

"I get it, yo." Irwin muttered, with sorrow.

So, Irwin finished shaving Harold's back with his teeth and soon vomited in the house. Gladys walked up and saw him.

"Irwin, how could you? I just bought this carpet for $3000 dollars! CLEAN IT UP!" Gladys yelled.

"GOT IT, YO." Irwin muttered.

So, soon Irwin did all of Grim and Mandy's chores and met up with them in the backyard as they sat on beach chairs, getting a tan in the hot summer day.

"Hey, guys." Irwin said.

"What do YOU want?" Grim asked.

"Oh, I came here and decided I will accept the work. At least, school is getting better with you guys at my side, and soon Billy will be back!" Irwin chanted.

"About that..." Grim said.

A truck comes and drops Billy off at home, with Irwin spotting him.

"Look, guys. He's back!" Irwin yelled.

"Too bad we have to break Irwin's heart." Grim said.

"I could care less." Mandy replied.

"HEY, GUYS! Well, Irwin, time for you to go!" Billy ordered.

"Wha-huh?" Irwin asked.

"Didn't you read the poster?" Grim asked.

"We only needed you until Billy got back from his job." Mandy said.

"What job?" Irwin asked.

"Billy accepted a job making guacamole with his smelly feet that we get paid for. So he won't be here every Tueday now." Mandy said.

"You mean you couldn't go one day without doing chores for yourselves!" Irwin screamed.

"Sorry." Grim cried.

"Oh, we'll be needing you on Tuesdays from now on. But we can't be seen with you, you embarass us." Mandy said.

"But I need you guys, I'll get beat up now!" Irwin cried.

"Not our problem." Grim and Mandy said.

Grim and Mandy left Irwin annd Billy alone, with Irwin crying.

"Don't feel bad, pal. At least, you lived the dream while you could." Billy said.

"I guess you're right and..." Irwin replied.

"Billy, coming for ice cream?" Grim asked.

"OH, YEAH! GET OUT OF MY WAY, IRWIN!" Billy shouted, running over a sad Irwin.

Irwin wept on the ground as Sperg and his bully friends walked up and started beating him up.

"Wait, can't I just use my powers?" Irwin asked.

Irwin used his vampire powers to knock out Sperg and his friends. He stood, victorious as they ran off, scared of his powers.

"You're a freak, man! A FREAK!" Sperg cried.

"Ah, looks like I didn't need them after all." Irwin said.

"A BAT! GET IT, DEAR!" Gladys yelled.

"Got it!" Harold shouted.

Harold started chasing Irwin, who tried to revert back to normal, but failed.

"AW MAN, THIS JUST ISN'T MY DAY, YO." Irwin cried.


	6. Young Dracula

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The Lost Episodes**

**a/n: Hey, guys. It's been awhile since Grim Adv. of Billy and Mandy got updated, but since it's the summer, I can focus on it more. Oh, and to past readers who have wanted me to make my chapters longer, I apologize, but if this is going to be updated more often, I cannot make these episodes go on too long. Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvience, and I hope you enjoy seeing Dracula again!**

**Episode 03. Young Dracula **

Dracula was enjoying a walk in the town with jazz music, repeating steps he had already taken several times, until he slips and falls on the ground, and breaks his back.

"My back! Somebody help Dracula! I need some help! PLEASE!" Dracula cried.

"Ooh, look! An old man!" some older kids yell.

"Get him, we're tired of the elderly ruling our society!" a kid cried.

The older boys started beating up the old vampire, Dracula and a tooth of his fell onto the ground.

"HEY, NO! STOP, OUCH! DRACULA GONNA BEAT YOUR BUTT! AAGH!" Dracula screamed.

The older kids kicked Dracula into a ditch, and right as they did, cement was placed down inside the ditch.

Dracula returns home after his rough day, and sees Irwin, Grandmama, and Irwin's father eating dinner.

"What's wrong, grandpapa? You look sorta down." Irwin cried.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, I don't feel as young as I used to be." Dracula said.

"Hmmm, maybe you're just getting old." Grandmama suggested.

"NO! DRACULA DOES NOT GET OLD! YOU DO, NOT DRACULA! DRACULA SUPPOSE TO STAY YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL FOREVER! AND YOU SUPPOSE TO DIE AFTER I LEAVE YOU FOR A YOUNGER WOMAN!" Dracula yelled.

"What'd you say?" Grandmama asked.

"I SAID..." Dracula started.

Dracula is seen thrown to a wall by Grandmama, as Irwin and his father watch.

"I said... I love you." Dracula said, frightened.

"NOW WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?" Grandmama asked.

"Nothin, nothin." the two said, continuing to eat their dinner.

After dinner, Irwin and his father return to Dracula in the living room.

"Feelin' old, grandpapa?" Irwin asked.

"Yeah, we can help." Richard suggested.

"Dracula don't need no help from a couple of nerds like you!" Dracula yelled.

"We just want to help." Irwin said.

"Yeah, dad. Give us a chance!" Irwin pleaded.

Dracula sighs.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work, Dracula gonna beat your butt so bad!" Dracula shouted.

So, Irwin tried to get Dracula into video games, but his old, ugly face scared the hero and villian away. Dracula sighs. Richard puts his behind out, so Dracula can spank him as if he was younger, but Dracula's arm falls off as he prepares to do so. Dracula sighs. Both Irwin and Richard take him to a bumper car race, but Dracula scares all the contestants away. Dracula sighs.

"C'mon, grandpapa. We're going to try playing video games at the arcade again. You'll feel young, I know you will!" Irwin assured.

"Nah, I'm goin' home. Dracula don't feel so good." Dracula said.

"Do you want to spank me again?" Richard asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Dracula sighed.

Dracula walks away.

"Geez, I've never seen Grandpapa so down before." Irwin said.

"He'll get over it, son. So, do you want to spank my behind?" Richard asked.

Dracula arrives home and sees Grim at the door.

"Skeleton Man? What you doin' here?" Dracula asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were interested in going to the baseball game with me! I have an extra ticket!" Grim cried.

"Dracula have no time for that! DRACULA FEELIN' OLD!" Dracula yelled.

"Oh, you have the Vampire Aging-Syndrome." Grim revealed.

"What's that, Skeleton Man?" Dracula asked.

"It's something vampires experience when they start getting, well: old! They lose their personality and fall into a deep depression, and soon lose their hearing," Grim stated.

"Dracula need his ears!" Dracula cried, covering his ears.

"Their toes." Grim said.

"I need those to chew on when I'm hungry!" Dracula yelled.

"And their brain shuts down along with their powers." Grim revealed.

"NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN TO DRACULA!" Dracula shouted.

"It won't. Because I'm going to make you young again!" Grim cried.

"You are?" Dracula asked.

"Of course! It will help the Syndrome go away. Too bad I didn't do if for all the other vampires in the universe." Grim said.

"Fool, hurry up and make Dracula young again! Dracula gonna' get some fine ladies when he young again!" Dracula yelled.

"Okay, hold on to your, well, everything." Grim warned.

"What's going on, Grim?" Billy asked.

"BILLY! Go back home!" Grim yelled.

"No, I'm mad that you chose Drah-Coo-Uah over me for the baseball game!" Billy shouted, waving his hands up and down.

"Billy, you don't even like baseball, and you suck at it too!" Grim pointed out.

"Yeah, but maybe if I watched the Pra-Fessin-Nos! I could of learned something!" Billy screamed.

"Shut up, big nose! Skeleton Man, hurry up! I don't have all day, I'm gettin' old!" Dracula yelled.

"Whatever. Watch out, Billy." Grim said.

"I want to be young again too!" Billy yelled.

"You already are, STUPID!" Grim shouted.

"Oh yeah. Continue, Grim." Billy said.

"Thank you!" Grim chanted.

Grim charged his sytche, and sent a green blast at Dracula, whose body was engulfed with smoke.

"Did it work, Grim?" Billy asked.

"I don't know! We'll have to see, Billy." Grim told Billy.

Once the smoke cleared, Dracula appeared as a cool, hip, and young kid.

"It worked, skeleton man! Now, Dracula can be young!" Dracula chanted, running off.

"Well, I don't see how this could go wrong." Grim replied.

Soon, Grim and Billy return to their home and see a party going on inside.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, you brat!" Grim yelled.

Grim and Billy spot Dracula hanging out with some cool kids.

"Dracula, what the heck?" Grim cried.

"Hey, no one talks to my man Dracula like that, unless they want they skull broke!" the cool kid warned.

"That has got to be the worst grammar I've ever heard! I mean, c'mon! Unless they want they skull broke?" Grim asked.

"Did he just call me stupid?" a cool kid asked.

"No, I was just..." Grim called.

"Grim, I have to admit, that was a little hurtful." Billy commented.

"SHUT UP!" Grim yelled, putting his fist out at Billy.

"Oh! Now he's puttin' his fist out at me and tellin me to shut up? It's on!" the cool kid shouted.

"Wait! I-" Grim cried.

"CUT IT OUT, YAH!"

A boy is dressed in ganster clothes, with a gold chain on his neck, and sport sneakers.

"Dracula?" Grim asked.

"That's right, skeleton man! It's me!" Kid Dracula yells.

"Why the heck are you havin' a party here?" Billy asked.

"Yah' think I'm crazy? Tonya would have a fit if she found out I was a kid! And it be worse if I had a party there!" K. Dracula cried.

"Well, my mom's gonna kill me once she sees all this!" Billy yelled.

"She already knows, big nose! Look!" Dracula shouted.

Billy and Grim spot Gladys taped to the celling as Dracula points to her.

"Mmmm-mmhmmm-hmmm!" Gladys cries, attempting the talk, but tape is attached to her mouth.

"Mommy!" Billy cries.

"Then where's Harold?" Grim asked.

Harold is seen dancing with the crowd to the music, waving his shirt around until he hits the celling, and Gladys.

"Oh sorry, honey! My bad!" Harold shouts.

"Mmmh-MMMh-MMMH!" Gladys cries.

"Huh? I can't understand ya' honey, you have tape over your mouth!" Harold yells.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH!" Gladys cried.

"Oh, good! You like the party too?" Harold chanted.

"That's it, Dracula! You're going to have to be a kid somewhere else! Party's over!" Grim yelled.

Kid Dracula and other kids show an evil grin.

Grim and Billy are kicked out of the house.

"Oh, no! Dracula's abusing his power as a kid! He's no longer my idol!" Grim shouts in sorrow.

Harold is kicked out of the house.

"Hey, I thought we were friends!" Harold yelled.

"Get a life, ya' fat caveman!" a kid yells.

"I want to be your friend too! Ah, kids..." Harold sighs.

*****TEN MINUTES LATER*****

"Hey, guys! Watch me do the YoungDraculaDance!" Dracula cried.

There was no stopping him: his ultimate Dracula dance was about to begin!

*****TWO MINUTES LATER*****

"What's wrong with my YoungDraculaDance?" Dracula asks, as he is thrown out of Billy's home.

"This ain't the 70's, get with the times!" a kid shouts, closing the door.

"Oh well, I'll be a kid somewhere else! Dracula don't need yah!" K. Dracula yells.

Suddenly, Dracula is overshadowed by two grown-up figures, a couple without children_!_

"What you lookin' at? Dracula gonna be a kid somewhere else!" K. Dracula shouts.

"Oh George, look! A boy without parents, let's take him home with us!" the wife says.

"Yeah, he'll be our new baby son! We'll take care of him like all good parents should!" George shouted.

"Wait, what? I'm no baby, you crazy!" K. Dracula questions.

"Whatddoya say, son?" George asks.

"Heck no!" Dracula shouts.

"We'll take that as a yes then. Let's go, Susan." George said.

"Wait, no, NO!" K. Dracula yells as he is whisked away.

At George and Susan's house, Dracula is appauled at the parents' obssesive excitement of a child.

"What should we buy him?" Susan asks.

"How about a baseball? He'll be one heck of a player, am I right?" George cried.

"Oh, be quiet! I want him to be a famous poet!" Susan yelled.

"Dracula gonna' become a bat now!" Dracula shouted.

Kid Dracula attempted to become a bat, but failed.

"Why can't I become a bat?" Dracula wondered.

Dracula suddenly remembers Grim telling him that the only way to retrieve his powers again would be to overcome his Vampire-Aging Symdrone. A hallucination of Grim appears to circle around K. Dracula until he picks up a raddle and strikes it.

"Skeleton man gettin' on my nerves!" Dracula yelled.

"George, look! He used his first raddle! We're officially parents!" Susan screamed happily.

"I'll call Jimmy and Carol and tell about it! Then, we'll have a party to celebrate, uum, what's his name?" George asked.

"I don't know. How about we call him SuGeorge, it's a combination of all our names, you see!" Susan suggested.

"Okay! Let's, HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY! STOP HIM OR ELSE WE'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD AGAIN!" George commanded.

Suddenly, Susan leaped in front of Dracula, and smiled viciously.

"Where do you think you're going, SuGeorge?" Susan asked.

"Out of here, where else!" Dracula cried.

Dracula spots a belt, and attaches it to the ceiling fan in an attempt to escape from George and Susan. He quickly reaches the window, but is stopped when George shuts the window, knocking Dracula out.

Dracula awakes in a locked up crib, and spots George.

"Oh, we can't have you escaping now can we, SuGeorge. Besides, you have a big day tomorrow. After all, you're going to meet our neighbors and become our baby son for life!" George cried joyfully.

A dog whimpers as he enters the room, and spots Dracula, assuming he is another victim of George and Susan. He races towards George and prepares for the bite, but George pumbles him through a wall, and makes him fall two-stories down on the ground.

"That takes care of that! Now, where were we?" George asked.

"What the? You just killed that dog! Dracula gettin' the heck out of here!" K. Dracula yelled.

"Oh, no, SuGeorge. After all, once you become our son, you'll become our slave, and we'll force you to help us in our conquest to rule over all of eternity! With you at our side, my son, we'll be unbeatable!" George yelled.

"You out of your minds! Dracula don't wanna be a kid anymore! _Dracula don't wanna be a kid anymore!" _Dracula screams.

Suddenly, Dracula transforms into his old self and runs away, with George and Susan driving a car in pursuit.

"GET HIM, SUSAN!" George shouted.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Susan asked.

"NO! SHOOT HIM, I MEAN YOU IDIOT!" George yelled.

"And you wonder why we adopted." Susan cried.

"Wait, why am I running? Dracula can fly again!" Dracula chants.

Dracula transforms into a bat and escapes a cliff, just as the helpless George and Susan head for it.

"SUSAN! Watch out for that cliff!" George yelled.

"Huh?" Susan asked.

George and Susan fall off the cliff and straight into the ocean as a shark is seen opening him mouth below, as the car hurls into him. The screen looks away as the shark engulfs the loonatic couple, and the shark smiles.

Grim and Billy walk up as Dracula defeated his pursuers.

"Well, Dracula! You enjoyed your time as a kid, I can transform ya' back to your old self again!" Grim cried.

"Nah, that's alright. I got my powers back on my own. Hey, Skeleton-Man, how about' we just go to that baseball game?" Dracula asked.

"YAY! There's still time too! Let's go!" Grim chanted.

As they walk away, Billy looks at the screen and punches it out of anger of not being able to go to the game.

**THE END**

"Hey, why wasn't I in this episode?" Mandy asked.

"That's what I'm wondering!" Boogie shouts.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

"I'm here with all the other not-in-the-episode outcasts! Hey, why don't we all team up for revenge of not being in the episodes?" Boogie asked.

"And why should I do that?" Mandy asked.

"Because you will lead this operation, along with me, and all of the other non-included characters that were once considered for this series. Just ask Bob The Killer." Boogie replied.

"I'm Bob the Killer!" Bob says randomly.

"And Dora The Destroyer!" Boogie called.

"Where is she?" Mandy asked.

"DARN IT! YOU CAN NEVER DEPEND OF PEOPLE THESE DAYS! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY, MANDY?" Boogie asked.

"Yeah, I will." Mandy agreed.

"With you at my side, we will beat Grim and HIM!" Boogie yelled.

"Who's HIM?" Mandy asked.

"Well, actually it's them, heh heh! Ya' know, the creators of this show!" Boogie revealed.

"Let's stop wasting time!" Mandy yelled.

"Okay." Boogie replied.

**DRAGONSOUL PROD: Yeah, I started out making this a regular chapter, but at the end, I decided that since Mandy wasn't in this episode, I can make a two part special that chronicles Mandy's conquest to take revenge on the creators of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as well as Grim and Billy. So look forward to that whenever and I apologize for this chapter being so short(I think) and probably not too interesting, but still tell me what you thought. I rushed towards the end so I can finally have this up after a month when it was supposed to be up. Oh yeah, and sorry for the long wait of this episode!**

**P.S: I'm not completely sure if I'll add the special in the next chapter or on it's own, but I guess either way it doesn't matter!**


End file.
